


Just A Kiss

by suyari



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful, lovely Cris fulfilled a commission for me, which can be seen [here](http://cris-art.tumblr.com/post/14103674614/commission). I got lucky enough to watch it come to life in livestream, and pretty much spent the entire time in an 'OMG!!!' flail cloud. Then it was emailed to me, and the 'OMG!!OMG!!OMG!!' started again, and well...you get this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.  
> Continuity: Necrosha (ending) AU

Kevin can't believe this is happening. For one thing, it was definitely not on the agenda. Revenge, confrontation, the culmination of a rivalry that left casualties scattered across the proverbial battlefield - some in boxes, some broken but still animate - _those_ he had been prepared for. Holding his anger, hurt and rejection close, he'd stoked the flames, fanning himself into a frenzy. Causing him to do things he would otherwise be ashamed of, and rightly so. He'd made it all about them. Josh too perfect, he too flawed, and no gray in between.

He hated Josh. Hated him for having everything. Hated him for poisoning everyone's minds against him. Hated him for stealing Laurie. Hated him for the powers he wielded but didn't deserve. Hated him for his ability to touch others. Hated every last thing about him. His hair, his eyes, the gold of his skin that glinted just so in the sunlight and shone like an aura in the moonlight.

All he wanted was someone who got him. Someone who wanted him, despite his condition. Who fought him over pulling away, who forced him to see them, who kept him close out of love and not convenience. He didn't think it was too much to ask, even with his powers. Rogue had Gambit after all. Dangerous and passionate and everything. And maybe he was aiming too high, and maybe it was selfish and unfair, but he was just never happy touching the ones he could because they were "safe".

Cessily had been everything he could have ever hoped for. Beautiful, funny and smart. Kind hearted, and willing to listen and always there. But it had never been _real_. It had never been _right_. He'd always wanted Laurie, still did. She was everything sweet and soft and beautiful and he'd never forgive Josh for not saving her. Josh with all his power and attitude. Josh who was godlike, even among mutants. Who had chosen not to save her for whatever reason, and had gotten away with it. His poor Laurie who had done nothing wrong and suffered for it. Her murder had been unjustly sanctioned by inaction and it made his blood boil to think that Josh had professed to care so much for her and had done _nothing_.

He'd held the loss close to his heart, letting it feed him. He'd let her death become his reason to go on. Josh's demise his ultimate goal. He'd made deals with the devil and rolled in a bed so tainted he'd never be clean again. But he didn't care. It had all come down to this moment. Josh Foley before him and no one to come to his aid.

Josh, who had become a better fighter. Josh who had gotten stronger and more adept with his powers. Josh, who pulsed with life so brightly, he was almost blinded by it when he looked at him. Josh, who tried to _reason_ with him as they brawled across the Infirmary. Toe to toe and baring all. And then Kevin had lunged and Josh had moved forward. The rest all seemed to happen in slow motion.

He can feel Josh's hands griping him, firm but gentle. Feel himself give as he's pushed back against something solid. Watches as Josh's face comes close, all the anger gone. His heart is pounding in his chest, and he can hardly breathe. Everything rushes to his head and he feels faint and wonders if Josh has managed to overcome the need for skin contact in order for his powers to be effective.

And then he registers the tilting of Josh's head, and sworn enemy or no, Kevin feels panic wash through him as he realizes Josh intends to _touch_ him! He forgets he came to do just that. To lay his hands to Josh's skin and _consume_ him. To wither him away into dust in the wind and walk through his essence as it evaporates into ether. He tries to push away, but Josh is so very close, and it isn't until they're a breath apart that the world takes a sudden violent spin in the opposite direction and Kevin's very soul is screaming. It's a need like he's never known, a hunger even he has never felt, and as Josh murmurs something soothing softly, he's completely disarmed. The first touch of lips is like being electrocuted. It washes through his body and burns his every cell. It's like creation itself. Life, white hot and vibrant filling him to bursting.

It explodes in his chest, pouring molten into the lost, empty places deep inside. Flows through his veins and swells his arteries and in an instant he's whole in a way he never imagined was real. It lasts for an eternity. Carries him on the wave. And in the next instant his powers are cresting and rolling back the way Josh's came. Josh hisses, but it doesn't sound pained in the least. The hands against him clutch tightly, Josh's body shoving against his. His hands move of their own volition. One settling a possessive grip against the back of Josh's head, fingers tangling in fine gold hair and getting a firm hold. The other low, but just as domineering, using the position against Josh's ass to draw him closer still. Josh moans, and it does things to Kevin that steal his breath and surge his blood low.

Arms wind about him, and a knee is against his hip, and Kevin can't tell up from down. Loses hold of all the darkness he's carefully drawn into himself to keep him strong. Josh against him, lips and teeth and tongue, heart racing away and breath just as unsteady rocking him to his core. It is all that matters. Josh is all that matters. Josh who tries too hard to do too much. Josh who was always there in his peripheral whenever he felt lost, confused or alone. Josh who is saving him even now, Josh who didn't hesitate. Not once.

He pulls him close and plants a foot to the wall for balance as Josh's hips crash into his. Josh who has never let him hide. Josh who was always there whether he liked it or not. Pushing at him and chasing him down. Josh who never let his feelings of worthlessness be of any value. Josh who always saw him as an equal. Josh who so valued life he would give every last drop of power to let him _feel_.

He pulls away abruptly and looks down. Josh is panting, the sheen of his skin a little dull against the wash of artificial light. But he's smiling up at him, his arms about Kevin no less steady.

"Why?" Kevin asks, confusion brewing strong.

"You know why," Josh replies, body arching against him like a wave.

Kevin swallows. "I'm not worth it."

"Of course you are," he replies as if Kevin is just being silly.

"You'll get hurt."

"No I won't."

"I'll hurt you, Josh!"

"I won't let you." His arms wind about Kevin in a sinewy embrace that contradicts the tiredness in his eyes.

"I destroy everything I touch."

"Not everything. And not me."

"Josh..."

"Shh..."

"I don't know if I-" Josh's finger halts any further protest, and even that small touch is lighting up his nerves like sparklers.

"Kevin, we don't need to rush this. We can take it slow. But you're not going anywhere, and neither am I. Okay?"

He thinks about it. But nothing immediately comes to mind. There is nothing to harbor, no more reasons to fight. Nothing exists but the new, tenuous bond between them that's alive and fills him with so many feelings, he can hardly see. Josh is in his arms, Josh is here before him. Josh is being stubborn and not letting him run. He smiles and kisses the finger still tucked to his lips. Releasing Josh's hair, he takes his hand and holds it tight. "Okay."

Josh smiles like he's won something he's been working hard for and Kevin blushes at the sudden, unaccustomed feeling of being _special_. Josh pulls away and swings their arms then laughs and starts for the door. Kevin follows, surprised by how light he feels.

The impossible has happened. If only for the moment, he's managed to shed all the pain and anger he'd spent years carefully cultivating. Josh has healed him. Reached deep inside him and drawn him out and back into the light. Where life was hard, but never without its joys. Hand in hand, and shoulder to shoulder they make their way through the door. There will still be challenges, but they will face them together. For once, everything feels like it will be okay, no matter what the future has in store.

Kevin has never felt so _right_.


End file.
